


Drink Drank Drunk

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk as fuck, Hanzo sfondo, M/M, extra wasted, much sex?, very wow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] I primi due bicchieri Hanzo li aveva buttati giù perché era incazzato, cercando di rendere più sopportabile il blaterare del cowboy, e McCree l'aveva seguito a ruota per convivialità. Quello stronzo di Genji gli aveva organizzato un dannato – e giù il terzo bicchiere al solo pensiero – appuntamento al buio, invitando anche Jesse per una cena a tre... e poi dileguandosi come il maledetto ninja che era. [...]Due idioti cercano di fare sesso♥ McHanzo





	Drink Drank Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> 『Perché, diciamocelo, nella fiction le coppie ubriache fanno sempre sesso hardcore... ma nella realtà, quando non si riesce neanche a camminare in linea retta, è difficile mettere il würstel nel ciambellone. Ciao.』

Ogni essere umano ha una soglia diversa d'assorbimento dell'alcool, ma dopo un intera bottiglia di grappa appena distillata l'ubriachezza era certa, qualsiasi fosse il grado di resistenza.  
I primi due bicchieri Hanzo li aveva buttati giù perché era incazzato, cercando di rendere più sopportabile il blaterare del cowboy, e McCree l'aveva seguito a ruota per convivialità.  
Il terzo era stato deglutito in modo più amichevole e alticcio, alzando i bicchieri in un brindisi a mezz'aria in onore di “quello stronzo di Genji, che organizza le cene e non si presenta!”  
Maledetto bastardo.  
Hanzo avrebbe dovuto sospettare della trappola nel momento stesso dell'invito... o ancor prima, quando Genji aveva scoperto della sua cotta per il cowboy ed aveva riso fino a farsi andare in corto circuito il sistema di vocalizzazione.  
_“Una cena solo io e te, fratello, per rimetterci in pari con tutti gli anni che abbiamo passato separati. Dai, sarà divertente! Ti prometto che cucinerò il ramen proprio come lo faceva nostro padre!!”_ Il problema di Genji era che Hanzo non l'aveva ucciso abbastanza.  
Quando era arrivato in cucina si era imbattuto in un McCree altrettanto confuso che aveva alzato una mano nella sua direzione dicendo:  
“Hey partner! In perfetto orario per la cena... ma Genji non viene? Ha apparecchiato solo per due...”  
Lo stronzo gli aveva organizzato un dannato – e giù il quarto bicchiere al solo pensiero – _appuntamento al buio_ , invitando anche il cowboy per una cena a tre... e poi dileguandosi come il maledetto ninja che era.  
Il quinto bicchiere era stato di sakè, perché la grappa gli stava facendo annebbiare la mente mentre il sakè non l'aveva mai tradito. Poi però aveva buttato giù anche un altro bicchiere di grappa perché il sakè gli aveva fatto annebbiare la mente e la grappa non l'aveva mai tradito... aspetta- cosa?  
Al settimo bicchiere aveva perso la capacità di contare, e si era detto che era solo al terzo, quindi poteva farsi anche un altro giro.  
McCree stava ancora parlando. Le guance gli si erano fatte rosse per l'alcol ed era terribilmente carino. Cretino. Non carino, intendeva cretino.  
L'ottavo bicchiere fu svuotato come surrogato del coraggio. Hanzo ne batté il fondo sul tavolo con un sonoro tonfo prima di artigliare il serape di McCree e tirarlo verso di sé.  
Forse l'alcol gli aveva conferito la suprema arte del teletrasporto Vishkar, poiché chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui le loro labbra collisero... ma quando li riaprì e il bacio si interruppe McCree era sdraiato sotto di lui su quello che sembrava essere un letto.  
Tra i due avvenimenti vi era il vuoto totale, eppure in qualche modo doveva essere finito seduto sulle sue gambe. Hanzo si portò una mano al proprio petto per togliersi il kimono, ma si accorse che non lo aveva e la cosa lo mandò per un attimo in confusione.  
“Ho perso il kimono” disse, allarmato.  
Jesse sotto di lui rise, i capelli scuri aperti a raggiera sul cuscino.  
“Io ho perso il cappello” lo consolò, ignorando il fatto che addosso gli erano rimaste solo le mutande. Hanzo si grattò la fronte sollevando appena l'orlo del cappello da cowboy posato sulla sua testa, accigliandosi.  
“Mi dispiace. Non so dove sia.”  
“...Domani” biascicò McCree “Lo cerco domani. Il tuo cappello mi piace, comunque” Allungò le mani sui fianchi di Hanzo e li strinse, facendogli irrigidire la schiena.  
Era buffo, così inquieto, pareva la corda tesa del suo arco, la freccia incoccata pronta a scattare. Hanzo si aggrappò ai polsi di McCree e si chinò di nuovo su di lui per avvicinarglisi alle labbra.  
La sua barba pizzicava sulla pelle. Gli baciò le guance ispide un paio di volte prima di riuscire finalmente a collidere con la sua bocca in una specie di bacio.  
Jesse schiuse subito le labbra e cercò di inseguirlo, i loro denti collisero goffamente e le lingue si trovarono solo di striscio.  
“McCree” ansimò Hanzo preoccupato, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
“Mh?” mugugnò lui in risposta, lo sguardo annebbiato dall'alcol e le guance sempre più rosse.  
“McCree non mi ricordo... abbiamo fatto sesso?”  
“Oh darling, lo spero proprio” stavolta oltre alle parole Jesse sporse in fuori anche le braccia, allacciandole dietro il collo di Hanzo per trattenerlo vicino al proprio viso “Mi piaci davvero tanto, tanto, tanto, honeybee, sweet darling, my huckleberry, sugar titsssssss...”  
Non ricordava davvero se avessero già fatto sesso. Entrambi avevano ancora addosso le mutande. Hanzo aveva un calzino al piede sinistro e, appoggiato sullo stomaco di McCree, c'era un pacchetto di sigari. Si può fare sesso con un pacchetto di sigari appoggiato addosso oooooooooo....?  
La testa gli girava e la cosa lo fece sorridere. Afferrò il pacchetto di sigari e lo mise al suo posto -nel cappello- che poi lanciò sul pavimento. Però era importante una cosa. Una cosa. Una cosa molto importante. Si chinò su McCree premendogli un indice sulle labbra, facendogli segno di stare zitto.  
“Sssssssh” mormorò appoggiandogli la fronte al viso. L'indice era finito sul naso di McCree, proprio dove Hanzo vedeva il secondo paio di labbra. McCree aveva tre facce, al momento, e tutte con lo stesso sorriso ebete e brillo.  
“Cosa. Cosa, darlin'? Cosa?” gli chiese sussurrando come un bambino che non vede l'ora di condividere un meraviglioso segreto.  
“Se abbiamo fatto sesso. Eh. Tu però non dirlo a Genji...” mormorò Hanzo cercando di nuovo le sue labbra e baciandogli il mento ispido di barba.  
“Top secret!” rise Jesse piegando la testa per condurlo sul suo collo.  
“Top secret” gli fece eco Hanzo.  
Per un momento la cosa sembrò quasi funzionare. Le labbra di Hanzo sfiorando il pomo d'Adamo di Jesse lasciandovi sopra baci velati, accarezzandone la pelle fin a farsi strada tra le ruvide tracce della sua barba. McCree gli strinse la testa tra le mani intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli, lasciando che le ciocche petrolio si attorcigliassero scivolando contro la sua pelle indurita dal tempo. Era bellissimo, Hanzo, con i capelli sciolti che gli ricadevano attorno al viso. Vedendolo con il codino li aveva sempre immaginati più lunghi, invece gli arrivavano a mala pena alla spalla incorniciando i lineamenti acuti del suo viso. Gli zigomi, oh che zigomi! McCree vi passò il pollice sopra stringendo a coppa le mani contro il suo mento e gli alzò il viso per avvicinarlo al suo.  
Stavolta il bacio andò a buon fine e le loro labbra si trovarono subito, anche se i denti cozzarono nuovamente. I loro respiri si fusero, caldi ed intensi, facendoli sentire vicini ma ancora fin troppo lontani.  
“Darlin'...” ansimò McCree tra un bacio e l'altro, riversando ogni parola sulle labbra umide di Hanzo “Sei così bello. Ti voglio spogliare”  
Hanzo si staccò da lui e gli tirò uno schiaffo sulla guancia senza pensarci due volte.  
“Darlin'!” esclamò Jesse portandosi entrambe le mani alla guancia offesa; gli occhi spalancati e persi.  
“Sssh!” lo zittì Hanzo “Non essere indecente. Mi spoglio da solo, aspetta.”  
Si portò le mani sul petto per afferrare i bordi del kimono... che non c'era. Scese alla ricerca dell'obi, dell'hakama... ma nulla. Era tutto sparito.  
Si guardò il petto nudo per un lungo istante, poi allargò le braccia e disse:  
“Ecco fatto.”  
Di nuovo si chinò su McCree e gli afferrò le mani delicatamente, ricoprendole di baci e poi riservando lo stesso trattamento alla guancia offesa. In tutta sincerità, nessuno dei due aveva una chiara memoria dello schiaffo. Il mondo sembrava danzare attorno a loro ed i contorni entravano ed uscivano da questa dimensione rendendo ogni oggetto sfuocato e poi a fuoco.  
I loro corpi si stavano facendo pesanti ed iniziavano a risentire dell'assopimento alcolico ma entrambi erano determinati a non lasciarsi sfuggire quell'occasione.  
Quante volte Jesse aveva indugiato di fronte ad Hanzo torturandosi l'orlo del cappello con le dita, incapace di invitarlo fuori a bere qualcosa. E quante Hanzo gli era andato incontro deciso a confessargli i propri sentimenti per poi fare dietrofront di fronte alla sua porta o fingere di dovergli riferire qualche dettaglio di missione. Genji aveva ragione quando ad entrambi, seppur in separate occasioni, aveva detto che erano uomini adulti, killer, assassini, ma non avevano le palle per fare il primo passo... per questo gli aveva lasciato del coraggio in bottiglia, la più efficace delle trappole conoscendo le abitudini alimentari sia di Jesse che di Hanzo. Se avessero potuto, tutti e due sarebbero andati avanti a cibo spazzatura ed alcool.  
Ed eccoli qua, dunque, a passarsi le mani addosso senza neanche saper bene cosa stessero toccando... a volte scivolando sulle lenzuola senza rendersene conto e continuando ad accarezzarle con tutto l'amore del mondo, a volte facendo centro e scatenando scintille di piacere sulla pelle al di sotto delle loro dita.  
McCree scese tastando la linea della spina dorsale di Hanzo, seguendone ogni osso come una traccia di sassolini bianchi lasciati in uno bosco d'oscurità ubriaca.  
Trovò finalmente le sue natiche e le strinse a palmo pieno sentendo i muscoli guizzare sotto alle sue dita. Il gemito che emise Hanzo gli fece andare tutto il sangue alle guance e al bassoventre...  
Era già difficile riuscire a pensare senza avere il bacino dell'arciere premuto contro il suo... e quando Hanzo piegò la schiena in avanti e mosse le natiche premendole con più forza contro i suoi palmi, il cervello di Jesse chiuse i battenti ed andò in vacanza.  
Hanzo, dal canto suo, credeva ancora di essere lucido e di saper cosa stava facendo.  
Sesso. Wow. Di quello hardcore. Anche se nessuno aveva ancora pensato a togliersi le mutande.  
Per un attimo nella sua mente balenò un dubbio... una domanda... non si stava dimenticando qualcosa? (le mutande) Eppure gli sembrava proprio di aver scordato una cosa importante... (le mutande) che fosse... (le) che fosse... (mutande!)  
“Hai il lubrificante?” chiese di scatto, illuminato dalla rivelazione.  
Jesse lo guardò con i capelli tutti incollati alla fronte, gli occhi liquidi e persi da qualche altra parte.  
“Il-” ripeté, masticando le sillabe mentre il cervello faceva uno sforzo non indifferente per riuscire a collegare le parole di Hanzo ad una definizione visiva di ciò che stava cercando “Ah! Si, aspetta”  
Puntò i gomiti contro il materasso per sollevare il busto e ruotarlo leggermente di lato. La sua mano incespicò sul comodino rischiando di far cadere l'abat-jour a terra. Indugiò sulla sveglia, trovò i pomelli del cassetto e l'aprì.  
“Eccolo” esultò allungando una fiaschetta di brandy ad Hanzo.  
Lui la prese in mano e si sedette più comodamente sul bacino di McCree, improvvisamente dimentico della passione di un attimo prima. Assottigliò gli occhi nello squadrare la bottiglia di metallo e se la rigirò un paio di volte tra le dita alla ricerca di un'etichetta.  
“E' lubrificante?” chiese, infine.  
Anche Jesse assottigliò gli occhi ma non riuscì nemmeno a metter a fuoco la bottiglia.  
“Si.” confermò, sinceramente convinto.  
“Ah, bene.” annuì Hanzo.  
Piegò la bottiglia verso il basso e ne svitò il tappo con non poche difficoltà. Prima tentò per il verso sbagliato, riuscendo solo a sigillare ancora di più la fiaschetta, poi tentò dall'altro ed il tappo praticamente gli rimase in mano.  
Il brandy, per forza di gravità, uscì a fiume dalla bottiglia riversandosi a cascata sulle cosce di Hanzo, sulle sue mutande e su quelle di McCree, subito sottostanti, schizzandogli sul petto ed inzuppando le lenzuola.  
Jesse mugolò per il freddo improvviso, Hanzo strinse i denti emettendo un sibilo. Entrambi fissarono il disastro appena combinato ed il brandy ormai riverso ovunque, così tanto che sarebbe stato un incubo da smacchiare. Cos'era andato storto? Era lubrificante, no? Si, ecco. Faceva freddo nelle zone giuste.  
“Perfetto” commentò Hanzo gettando la fiaschetta vuota per terra. Guardò le proprie mutande inzuppate di brandy ed i boxer di McCree ridotti anche peggio. C'era qualcosa che... stavano dimenticando...  
“I profilattici!” esclamò Jesse in un febbricitante momento di semi-lucidità.  
Di nuovo le sue mani andarono a tastare il contenuto del cassetto. Non trovandoli, cercò di raggiungere lo scomparto più basso. Tuttavia Hanzo era ancora seduto su di lui quindi non riuscì ad allungarsi abbastanza.  
“Hanzo!” lo chiamò “Hanzo, aiutami! Sono troppo corto! Controlla nel cassetto in basso...”  
Hanzo annuì e quasi cadde sdraiato su Jesse. Per un attimo gli appoggiò una mano sul petto cercando di non scivolare giù dal letto e si sporse aprendo il cassetto della biancheria di Jesse. Cercò alla cieca tra i calzini arrotolati ed i boxer buttati alla rinfusa. Quando era ormai sull'orlo di dimenticarsi cosa stesse facendo le sue dita cozzarono contro la piccola confezione di plastica di un profilattico. Lo afferrò e lo tirò fuori alzandolo al cielo, vittorioso.  
“Trovato!” esclamò.  
“Dallo a me...” mugugnò Jesse prendendoglielo delicatamente dalle mani. Lo fissò e la vista gli si fece sfuocata. Sbatté le palpebre allontanandoselo un poco dal viso e scacciando la voce di Mercy che gli diceva che andando per i quaranta avrebbe avuto bisogno degli occhiali.  
Strinse la bustina di plastica argentea e la torse più volte senza capir bene quale fosse il verso giusto per l'apertura, con la stessa frustrante lotta di chi al supermercato è costretto ad aprire un sacchetto di plastica per la frutta e questi sembrano non avere una parte apribile, nonostante la scritta a lettere cubitali “aprire qui”.  
Finalmente la confezione di plastica si aprì e Jesse la scosse per farne cadere fuori il contenuto. Il profilattico gli atterrò sullo stomaco e subito andò ad afferrarlo, rigirandoselo tra le dita.  
Dunque...  
Lo ruotò e lo scosse, riuscendo a srotolarlo. Poi ne afferrò i bordi di lattice ed indugiò un attimo guardandosi i boxer.  
_Duuuunnnque...._  
Cautamente appoggiò il profilattico sui propri boxer ma la mossa, come previsto, non portò a nessun risultato. Ripeté l'operazione con confusione crescente e ad ogni fallimento la sua testa si riempiva di dubbi sempre più sciocchi.  
“No Hanzo” disse, preoccupato “C'è qualcosa che non va. Hanzo. HANZO”  
Hanzo gli afferrò una mano ed ondeggiò un attimo per restare a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Jesse. Gli rubò il profilattico e lo alzò cercando di calcolare quale fosse il problema.  
“Ti faccio vedere come si mette” disse. Poi guardò in basso e il suo cazzo non c'era.  
Sparito. Le mutande erano sempre lì, ma il suo cazzo era sparito.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia... beh, quello poteva essere un bel problema. Come poteva spiegare a McCree come mettere un profilattico se non aveva più il suo- ah!  
“McCree. Dammi la tua pistola” disse, sicuro.  
“Ah, giusto!” commentò Jesse come se la cosa avesse senso.  
McCree si guardò intorno e riuscì a localizzare i propri pantaloni abbandonati sul letto, proprio sopra il kimono di Hanzo. Arrancò fino a riuscir ad afferrare la fondina e ne estrasse la sua pistola, sorridendogli come se avesse visto un vecchio amico.  
“Ok, io la tengo” disse, fervente, stringendo la pistola tra le mani e puntandone la canna verso il soffitto.  
Hanzo annuì e si umettò le labbra con la lingua per la concentrazione. Tirò i lati in lattice del profilattico e ne allargò l'anello fino a che non riuscì a farlo passare attorno alla canna della pistola di Jesse. Non al primo tentativo, certo, ma comunque alla fine riuscì a ricoprirla fin a toccare la base del grilletto e Jesse esultò, facendogli i complimenti.  
“Vai così!” esclamò alzando la pistola in aria ed agitandola “Yee-haw!”  
“Lavoro di squadra!” gli fece eco Hanzo alzando una mano per chiedere un batti-cinque.  
Jesse lo assecondò volentieri ma riuscirono a colpirsi solo di striscio, sbattendosi i mignoli l'un l'altro. McCree batté anche le mani in un piccolo applauso prima di buttarsi con la schiena contro il materasso con un sospiro stanco. Posò la pistola sul comodino e fece cadere la sveglia, ma la cosa non lo preoccupò.  
Hanzo lo imitò scendendo dalle sue gambe e rotolandogli di fianco. Si strinsero l'uno all'altro e Jesse baciò la fronte ad Hanzo mentre lui faceva lo stesso con l'incavo del suo collo.  
Stremati dall'alcol avevano resistito anche abbastanza. Era una novità comunque, di solito avevano entrambi la sbronza triste.  
“Aaaah” sospirò Hanzo chiudendo gli occhi contro il suo petto, affaticato ma soddisfatto “...è stancante fare sesso.”  
“Eh si...” sbadigliò Jesse posandogli una mano sulla testa “E' davvero, _davvero_ , stancante...”  
La cosa buona dell'alcool in così grandi quantità è che il giorno dopo non fa ricordare le scene pietose combinate la sera prima.  
La cosa peggiore? Senza memoria non sarebbe stato facile spiegare a Genji le dinamiche di un letto zuppo di brandy ed una dubbia pistola coperta da un profilattico... ma, visto che il sistema di vocalizzazione gli era già saltato una volta per le troppe risate, Mercy ci avrebbe messo poco a rimetterlo di nuovo in funzione.

**Author's Note:**

> 『Non mi pento di niente. Accettate questa perla di puro erotismo dalle mie umili mani. Ciao di nuovo.』


End file.
